vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bennett Coven
The Bennett Coven was a powerful coven of more than a hundred witches who were primarily led by the powerful Bennett bloodline, during their residence of what would later become Mystic Falls. Currently, the Bennett bloodline is the only known remaining bloodline of the coven, though it is known that descendants of the other witches in the coven still exist. History The Bennett witches migrated to the area, that would later become Mystic Falls, in the 1690s from Salem to avoid the witch trial persecutions. In 1790, their Coven leader, Beatrice Bennett's mother agreed to, and along with her coven, to enchant the Maxwell bell, giving it magical properties able to drive out the monsters that were terrorizing the town. However, Sybil sirens Ethan Maxwell to corrupt the bell with the staff of Arcadius and use the bell to unleash hellfire upon the town. She also sirens him not to speak a word to Beatrice. Ethan gets a coded message to her and she and her coven is able to save the town though at the sacrifice of their own lives. Beatrice and Ethan manage to lure both Sybil and Seline to the Armory's Vault through the underground tunnel system where she traps the siren sisters. Unfortunately, Ethan was sirened to kill her and she defends herself from him and seemingly, shuts him away in the secret room of the siren's treasures they've collected. She is spared once again to continue the Bennett bloodline. In 1864, Emily Bennett would be burned in the same spot as her ancestral coven. There, she and along with the other witches that previous died there marked the Earth with power. In death, she became apart of the coven and guided her descendant, Bonnie. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Know Thy Enemy, Bonnie Bennett went to the Witch Burial Ground and performed a spell to harness the power of 100 dead witches, unknown to her, of her ancestral coven. Once she was granted access to their magic, they warned her of the consequences of channeling their full power. In As I Lay Dying, Bonnie used the séance spell to contact Emily to ask about a cure for a werewolf bite. She refuses to give an answer and tells her that Nature demands balance. The spirits forcefully ends the séance to which Bonnie tells Stefan that "they don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." Later, Jeremy is shot and killed by Sheriff Forbes; with his death being a human killing, his ring would not resurrect him. Bonnie and Alaric take him to the witch burial ground cottage where she claims that there is a spell to bring him back if they, the spirits, will give her the power to perform it. As she chants, she claims that they are angry at her for coming back and didn't want to help. She also tells Alaric that if she performed the spell there would be consequences. As her spell begins to wane and the candles cease, she calls out to Emily, telling her she loved him. Emily, and the coven, relents and resurrects Jeremy, bringing him back with the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. Season Three In The New Deal, Bonnie receives a vision about the abandoned cottage and the four sleeping originals from the witch spirits of the Bennett Coven. As she is drawn back to the house, Stefan wants her to use her magic to cloak them; to keep them from Klaus. She tells him that she doesn't have the power to hide four originals. It's revealed later that the spiritual coven was using their magic to hide the coffins so that even if Klaus came to the house, he wouldn't be able to find them. In Our Town, Bonnie is trying to open the spelled coffin of the unknown Mikaelson. As a hybrid approaches, the witch spirits continue to protect her and cloak the four coffins; this warns Bonnie that she is not alone. In The Ties That Bind, Klaus mocks the dead witches. They retaliate in force with an aneurysm spell. Klaus goes on to threaten their living descendants and they push their magic further. Once he threatens to end the Bennett bloodline (Bonnie), the coven relents and uncloaks his family's coffins. Season Eight In I Was Feeling Epic, the spirits of the Bennett witches reunited with Bonnie and aided her to prevent the destruction of Mystic Falls by manipulating hellfire and redirecting it to destroy Hell. Among the known witches include: Shelia, Beatrice, Lucy, Ayana, and the Witch of the Five. Members Ayana-S8.jpg|Ayana † (Spirit)|link=Ayana Witch_of_the_Five-S8.jpg|The Witch of The Five † (Spirit)|link=Witch of the Five Beatrice-S8.jpg|Beatrice Bennett † (Spirit)|link=Beatrice Bennett 8x12 Bennett Coven Member 1.png|Coven Member †|link= 8x12 Bennett Coven Member 2.png|Coven Member †|link= Emily-S5.jpg|Emily Bennett † (Spirit)|link=Emily Bennett Grams-S8.jpg|Sheila Bennett † (Spirit)|link=Sheila Bennett Lucy-S8.jpg|Lucy Bennett † (Spirit)|link=Lucy Bennett Bonnie-S8.jpg|Bonnie Bennett|link=Bonnie Bennett Appearances Season Two *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Unseen Phenomena) *''As I Lay Dying'' (Unseen Phenomena) Season Three *''The New Deal'' (Unseen Phenomena) *''Our Town'' (Unseen Phenomena) *''The Ties That Bind'' (Unseen Phenomena) Season Eight *''What Are You?'' (Flashback; Destruction) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (Spirits) Trivia *The coven's violent death marked the Earth with power for their sacrifice which would later give them a means to act on the physical plane. *In Fool Me Once, Sheila claimed that "Spirits talk", which she could have referred to her ancestral coven. *In Know Thy Enemy, Bonnie channeled the hundred dead witches of her ancestral coven through spirit magic. **This would include both Beatrice and Emily, who the latter was burned at the stake nearly a hundred years after Beatrice. *In The Ties That Bind, Klaus threatened the living descendants of the hundred dead witches which means that relatives and other family members survived even though the coven perished, just like with Beatrice and the Bennett Bloodline. *Damon calls the witch spirits "fickle" and "passive-aggressive", because of his daylight ring was not working when he entered the Abandoned Cottage a second time. Whether he was referring to Emily, the coven, or in general, remains to be seen. *Julie Plec wrote the finale scene with Bonnie and her ancestors to include Bianca Lawson's Emily Bennett though, due to scheduling conflicts, she was unable to reprise the role and had to be written out.Emily's Absence Explained Gallery Bennett coven .png 8x12 Bennett Coven.png 8x12 Bennett Coven 1.png 8x12 Bennett Coven 2.png 8x12 Bennett Coven 3.png 8x12 Bennett Coven Hellfire Manipulation.png 8x12-Body Count.jpg 816-101~Bonnie-Grams.png 816-102~Bonnie-Grams.png 816-104~Bonnie~Grams-Beatrice.png 8x16 Bonnie and Bennett Witch Spirits.png 8x16 Witch of the Five's Spirit.png 8x16 Ayana's Spirit.png 8x16 Lucy's Spirit.png BSpirits0.png BSpirits1.png 816-105-Bonnie-Grams-Beatrice~Lucy.png BSpirits2.png References See also Category:Groups Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witch Covens Category:Supernatural Category:Witches